No por Coincidencia
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: AU. Near pierde la familia, y L la pareja. Cuando el anterior sale a pasear, se encuentra al otro; huérfano. Y después de muchos eventos... Terminan viviendo juntos. Con el paso del tiempo, sentimientos se desarrollan... ¿Cómo lo afrontarán? - LxNear, yaoi. Rated M por si acaso.


**¡Ohayo-! Parece ser que voy a empezar otro fanfic "serio". Intentaré que no quede tan OoC como el anterior :') Sinceramente, me encanta esta ship; y no recibe demasiado amor por parte del fandom. Así que...**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Death Note ni sus geniales personajes me pertenecen. Son de Ohba-san y Obata-san.**

 **Advertencias: ¿Quizás futuro lime - o lemon? no estoy segura, pero en caso de que ocurra, lo avisaré ;). BL.**

Y parecía ayer que Light era tan cariñoso con él...

Light y L, pareja, vivían juntos en un piso que tenían alquilado. Su vida solía ser como la de cualquier pareja: besos, abrazos y frases bonitas por el día, sexo apasionado por la noche. No, L no se podía quejar. Estaba junto al hombre al que quería (o al menos antes lo estaba), y su trabajo le gustaba. Detective privado, trabajando desde casa y bien pagado.

Y hablando del estar en casa, Light ya apenas pasaba por ahí. Casi nunca estaba allí más de una hora; si se pasaba era sólo para comer algo. L ya estaba harto de aquella soledad. Empezaba a sospechar de que Light le estuviera poniendo los cuernos. Y con razón. Por las noches, ya nunca estaba con él. L se hartaba de dormir solo. Un día, por motivos de trabajo, tuvo que pasar la noche en un hotel de otra ciudad.

Y, sorpresa. Al llegar otra vez a casa, se la encuentra vacía. Cómo no. Pero hay algo que no cuadra... La cama de pareja está deshecha, y... hay unas bragas negras tiradas en ella.

¡Perfecto! Acababa de confirmar que Light le estaba poniendo los cuernos con cualquier rubia tonta que pasara por ahí.

Todavía en shock, se acercó a la cama, y, como para tener claro que era real; cogió las bragas con una mano. Mierda. No era producto de su imaginación; realmente Light estaba con alguien más.

Adolorido, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y pudo notar como lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta antes? Teniendo tal superior inteligencia, podía haberlo detectado. Lo que pasaba, igualmente, era que él mismo se convencía de que no era cierto.

Pero en este caso... La realidad le golpeó en la cara, y en el corazón.

-.-.-.-

-Light, esto no puede seguir así.

-¡Te digo que no es verdad! Si estoy fuera es por-

-No me mientas, por favor -justo en ese momento, L enseñó las bragas que el otro día había cogido para usar como evidencia- ¿Las reconoces, Light-kun?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! -intentó defenderse.

-¿Acaso crees que es mío, o algo? Light, yo no llevo bragas; deberías saberlo.

-No, pero, ¿y si mientras yo no estoy te traes a alguna chica? -estaba cayendo muy bajo, el chico.

-Light, soy gay. Completamente gay. Aquí el bisexual eres tú -declaró con mirada acusadora-. Y debería recordarte, que aparte de ser gay, soy uno de los detectives más competentes de la zona. Así que no intentes engañarme.

-.-.-.-

Hechos todos los papeleos del translado de Light a la casa de su... Novia, se mudó. Y L se quedó completamente solo en la casa que antes había sido de los dos. Bien... el aburrimiento iba a reinar de entonces adelante.

Logrando tranquilizarse, finalmente L se puso al ordenador para seguir trabajando. De cualquier forma, no podía concentrarse lo más mínimo. En lo único que podía pensar era en Light. Intentó distraerse mirando vídeos de gatitos en YouTube, escuchando música, comiendo dulces. Muuuchos dulces. Pero nada. Nada lograba sacar a ese maldito chico de su mente.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo, finalmente. Se puso unas deportivas cualquiera, y con sus típicos camiseta blanca y pantalones tejanos, salió de casa.

-Light... -dijo en un suspiro, al cerrar la puerta del piso con llave.

No, no debía rendirse a él. Sabía que podía conseguir desenamorarse, con el poder de su mente - omnipotente sobre su cuerpo. Así que, simplemente, se puso a disfrutar del ya conocido paisaje que le presentaban aquellas calles.

Andando, andando, andaba sin tener un lugar al que ir. Sólo andaba. Entonces, una voz lo paró:

-Disculpe, señor, ¿podría ayudarme? -era un joven albino, al que cualquiera le ponía siete años. No, L supuso que tenía más.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres? -ya que estaba, podría pararse a hacer algo por alguien. Ni que tuviera muchos objetivos, entonces...

-Yo... Es que -parecía que tuviera ganas de llorar, pero nada. Ni una sola lágrima salía de sus ojos. Miraba al suelo todo el rato-... Verá, mis padres me... han dejado aquí. -la expresión de desconcierto del mayor era evidente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Han ido a comprar algo y luego vuelven a por ti?

-No, señor...

-Entonces... ¿Te han abandonado? -el niño levantó la vista, y manteniendo contacto visual con L, dijo:

-Sí. -pasaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, y después de eso añadió:- Me preguntaba si me podría usted indicar dónde está la comisaría para poder ir a declarar mi condición, y que ellos hagan algo por mí, como entregarme a otra familia.

-Oh. Está girando dos calles a la derecha, luego yendo recto durante unos veinti-cinco metros, para girar a la-

-Por favor, por favor... Acompáñeme. Se lo ruego... Nunca he ido solo a ningún lugar.

-De acuerdo. Para empezar, ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó, mientras empezaban a dirigirse a su destino. Después de vacilar un poco entre darle el nombre o no, respondió.

-Nate River. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Bueno... Hay quien me llama Ryuzaki, tú puedes llamarme... L -dijo con una sonrisita caritativa-. Si te parece bien, vamos. Ryuzaki no es ni mi verdadero nombre, hehe.

-.-.-.-

L no terminaba de entender cómo habían terminado de aquella manera. Nate en su casa, ahí, sentado en su sofá.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? -preguntó el moreno.

-No, no tengo hambre, gracias.

El ambiente que se respiraba era muy incómodo, y por eso, L decidió ir un momento a su habitación.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Al llegar a ella, se tiró a la cama, y se puso a hacer un repaso mental de todo lo que había pasado en esa única mañana.

"De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Voy a intentar acostumbrarme a los cambios... Después de muchos trámites policiales, Nate se ha quedado conmigo. ¿Por qué? Indirectamente él ha insistido en ser adoptado por mí. Aparte, se ha decidido que el caso de encontrar a sus padres pasaba a L, que, curiosamente, soy yo. Por tanto, él mismo me podrá ayudar en el caso. Me ha dicho que han huido a otro país para no dejar huellas, y que él no sabe cuál es. Así que de esta manera hemos terminado viviendo juntos..."

L decidió levantarse de la cama, para ir a ver qué estaba haciendo el menor. Seguía sentado en el sofá, con una expresión pensativa. Se le sentó al lado, en una postura algo extraña, sacando al pequeño de sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno, Nate, viendo que esto va para largo, ¿por qué no nos conocemos un poco?

-Sí, me parece bien.

-Para empezar, me gustaría darte un mote.

-¿Huh?

-Hehe, es que desde el momento en que te vi me pareció que sería un nick bueno para ti.

-Okay, ¿y cuál es?

-Near.

-¿Como cerca en inglés?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, me gusta -dijo, mientras se tiraba de un ricito del pelo-. ¿Podría llamarte yo a tí... Simplemente "L"?

-Siéntete libre de ponerme el mote que gustes -respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en la cara-... Near.

-Bien... Una pregunta, ¿vives solo?

Eso pilló al moreno desprevenido. Lo cierto es que todavía no estaba del todo curado de las heridas que su... Amado le había causado, así que se tomó sus segundos para recomponerse del shock.

-Vivía con mi pareja, pero... Me puso los cuernos. Decidimos dejarlo ahí -la tristeza en sus ojos se veía bastante clara.

-Vaya... ¿Y cuando fue que ella te engañó? -hahaha, ella, sí...

-Ella no, él... -ahora el cogido de improvisto fue el albino, que nunca había conocido a alguien homosexual.

-¿Te gustan los hombres? -puesto que era un niño (o casi), no se cortaba mucho cuando se trataba de curiosidad.

-Eso parece, ¿no? -miró al suelo.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, en serio -de hecho, él mismo se había cuestionado su propia sexualidad alguna vez. ¿Era normal que ver a una mujer con buena figura en bikini no causara ni la más menor excitación? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que cada vez que veía un anuncio de ropa interior de hombre no podía dejar de mirarlo... De cualquier manera, nunca le había interesado demasiado el tema del sexo.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema?

-No te preocupes lo más mínimo.

Pasaron unos segundos extraños, en los que ninguno de ellos dos habló. Entonces L le preguntó a Near si le gustaban los videojuegos, y éste dijo que sí. ¡Suerte de la preciosa Xbox que tenían en casa!

Se pusieron a jugar, y así pasó el rato. Ciertamente, ninguno se esperaba lo que estaba por venir entre ellos...

 **No, no se lo esperan... Como se puede imaginar, este fic irá simplemente de sus diferentes tipos de aventuras juntos. ¡Espero que os guste!**


End file.
